starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Neimoidian
Neimoidians were a species of humanoids that were distant genetic relatives of Duros. They were native to the planet of Neimoidia and also lived on colony worlds in the same sector like Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia, and Koru Neimoidia. They had a reputation for greed and cowardice. Neimoidians placed tremendous value on wealth, and would go to great lengths to gain money and power. However, they were very easily intimidated, and hated combat. They were famous for running the Trade Federation, a massive corporate entity. Biology and appearance Since the Neimoidians were distant genetic relatives of the Duros, they retained many similarities to them, including basic form, noseless faces, and green-blue skin (though Neimoidians tended to be grayer). Their eyes also had pupils that split horizontally, and they were distinguished by small lumps on their foreheads and down-turned mouths. Their sense of smell came from glands under their eyes. These genetic differences were attributed to the distinct features of their homeworld, Neimoidia, including its gravity, which was heavier than Duro. Additionally, the planet's star was dimmer, and the planet itself was humid and widely shrouded by fog and mist. Neimoidian skin often took on a mottled look if the being was too self-indulgent or often prone to great stress, such as Nute Gunray. A Neimoidian's lung pods would expand and contract convulsively under great stress, leading to an old saying characterizing Neimoidians as the only sentient species with an entire organ devoted to worrying. Nauseated Neimoidians' skin turned pink. Many Duros took great offense at being compared to their Neimoidians cousins. In the TriPlanetary Press reference source known as the Encyclopedia Galactica, the entry for Neimoidian read, "See: Duros". The classic example of what not to say detailed an employer for a shipping company who was curious as to why a Neimoidian would be applying for a pilot's position when it was, in actuality, a Duros. The reason for the offense is obvious: Neimoidians tended to be cowardly, greedy, and fearful of death, while Duros were an adventurous, gregarious, and peaceful race. It is well-known that Neimoidians were notorious disease carriers. According to a joke made by Ebenn Q3 Baobab, onetime doctor for a Neimoidian fleet, "the principal export of the Neimoidian home planet is Brainworm Rot Type C". Baobab further explained in his Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide that both the Great Pandemic of Deersheba and the Intestinal Revenge of Bars Barka (which emaciated scores of Ubese colonists) originated with the Neimoidians. At several times in the past, Neimoidia had been quarantined and forbidden to travelers. Upon death, Neimoidian bodies would desiccate rapidly if not immediately buried or burned. The corpse's face would elongate, and the brain sac would shrivel into a series of tiny pods behind the head. It was this terrifying image of death, coupled with the Geonosian physique, that inspired the appearance of the Trade Federation's B1 battle droids. Society and culture Neimoidians were raised as grubs in communal hives on Neimoidia until the age of seven standard years. They were given limited amounts of food. This method weeded out the weaker individuals and allowed the stronger Neimoidians to survive. The stronger and more aggressive Neimoidians would go off-world where they would be trained for occupations within corporations like the Trade Federation while the weaker and less capable Neimoidians were sequestered on Neimoidia and the purse-worlds. Neimoidians spoke either heavily-accented Basic, or a distinct verbal and non-verbal form of communication referred to as Pak Pak. Verbal Pak Pak was comprised mostly of guttural grunts and croaks, and non-Neimoidians found it rather difficult to comprehend. Many low-level worker drones were kept malnourished so as to never reach full mental maturity. Worker drone supervisors did not care much for their responsibilities; in fact, teams of office drones working in the Galactic Senate were given the incentive of eating the less productive team. Combined with the planet's natural unpleasantness, it was usual for Neimoidians to choose not to return home unless absolutely necessary. As adults, Neimoidians had a reputation of being skilled in matters of business and were well known for their leadership of the Trade Federation. Unfortunately, Neimoidians were stereotyped by other species as greedy, fearful of death, lazy, and corrupt. This is evident by the use of droids for almost everything. It was often said that one of the most difficult concepts for a Neimoidian to understand was loyalty. Neimoidians were also very conscious of rank, and elaborate clothing asserted the wearer's wealth and social position in Neimoidian society. Even hats, cloaks, and drapes, as well as colors and texture, all had certain symbolic meanings. It was said that no one would ever see a Neimoidian without their hat, unless they were dead. "Kav" was a common Neimoidian name. Special Abilities Skill Bonus: At the time of character creation only, Neimoidian characters gain 2D for every 1D placed in either the value or con skills. Category:Races